Sparks
by IceTalonTheOne
Summary: Silver Young decided to move in with her brother, Clint, at the avenger tower, Also known as the Stark Tower. Sadly not every secret stays a secret when you deal with superheroes. Tony/Oc M for a reason


I shuffled nervously as all eyes turned to me. My pale blonde hair fell over my shoulders like a waterfall as my blue contacted eyes shone nervously. "Silver" The teacher urged and I glanced at her. "So, Where are you moving too?" she questioned and I bit my lip "New York…" I said softly.

"I can't hear you!" A kid at the back shouted and I flinched. "New York!" I said louder and said person nodded satisfactorily. "Is there a reason?" The teacher asked helpfully and I nodded. "My brother lives there" I said as the thought of my brother gave me strength. "Could you describe him to us?" I paused and glanced around at my bored teenage classmates. I glanced around nervously "He has dark blonde hair and darkish blue eyes, He is a pro archer and works for a secret agency, His uniform is purple" I said softly a flicker of pride in my eyes for not stuttering.

"Why are you Describing Hawkeye?" A stuck up blonde girl called from the front row as she smirked at me, I blinked. "How did you know his code name?" I question stupidly and then mentally cursed myself. "He is a famous Super hero of course!" She sneered. "That Hotty can't be related to a slut like you!" "Angela!" The teacher scolded and she went silent. "He's my brother though…" I whispered pitifully.

…

…

…

…

"HAHAHAHA!" The class burst out laughing and I flinched as some of them even shouted. "Never! You don't even have any friends!" I flinched and looked down to the floor. "But I do…" I whispered and the laughing increased. The teacher watched silently and that caused anger to rise from within me. I swallowed it down though and clenched my fists. Angela noticed this and sneered. "What you angry, you little Bitch?" I closed my eyes, the sneering and laughing of my classmates echoed in my ears. I felt tears rise up and I swallowed. "You going to cry now you Loner?!" I bit my lip and slowly walked towards the door, my glasses were misty by then but I ignored it. "Silver, you can't leave class until bell" I paused and looked back at the teacher and dragged my feet back to my seat in the corner of the room. I tried to ignore the poking and sneering in my ears from my neighbours and instead I thought of who might pick me up today.

Bruce? Nah he might rage. Natasha cant she's on a mission. Clint said he might but he is on call so he can't. Thor is on Asgard. So…that means…

"Shit" I whispered and the people around me looked at me disgustingly. "Miss, Silver is swearing!" I winced and looked up at the furious eyes of the teacher. "DON'T swear in my class!" She hissed and I flinched before nodding pitifully. I felt tears rise up as the class sneered quietly, only for the bell for ring loudly and I dashed out the door. I walked swiftly trying to get away before they found me, but I heard several sets of footsteps hot on my heels. I walked out of the school and down the strip for picking up kids. I barely took one step before I noticed the crowd of people in front of me as well as the flashing of phones.

"TONY STARK!" A girl squealed from a few metres off and I winced before turning away and trying to slip past my followers. But then I felt a hand tighten around my wrist and I glanced back at the sneering make up covered face of Angela. "Where are you going?" I flinched and grit my teeth. "HEY GOLD!" I froze as I looked over at the crowd to find a smirking tony stark walking towards me. "You miss me?" I flinched as I felt the girls grip slacken with shock.

"eh…?" She gapped dumbly; I walked up to him my anger flaring. "I thought I told you guys to pick me up at home!" I hissed quietly and he smirked. "I thought it would be good to give your classmates a good surprise!" I bit my lip ad glanced at said dumbstruck people. "What a surprise" I whispered sarcastically before scrunching up my nose. "Can we just go" I said feeling the heat rise to my cheeks already. The smirk never left his face as he led me through the crowd but then he paused and looked back at me. I blinked in question. "Have you been bullied lately?" He asked and gasps echoed throughout the crowd. I flinched, my face red before looking down at the ground. "No…." He looked closely at me before shrugging, and twirling around and went up to the limo, where he looked towards the whispering and flashing crowd, A smirk grew back on his face and I mentally winced.

"You better not bully her or I might have to personally punish you" He teased winking before walking into the car. At once hearts went everywhere as thuds echoed. I winced and went to go in the limo. But I was dragged back by the remaining girls.

"I'm your best friend right?"

"No I am!"

"But you yell at her!"

"You steal her lunch!"

"No I don't!"

"YES YOU DO!"

"I'm you best friend right Silver-Chan?!"

I flinched and stepped back terrified by the love struck teenagers, My eyes wide as they closed in before I slipped away immediately launching myself into the limo unintentionally right into the lap of tony, Who closed the door at once. Leaving the furious teens behind as we sped off, I let out a sigh of relief before noticing where I was and my face went bright red. Tony chuckled as I scrambled off him. "Do you like jumping me?" He teased and my face heated up Even more. He chuckled and I laughed nervously. "Of course not I was just trying to get away from you fan club" I muttered the last part angrily. He whistled innocently and I rolled my eyes mentally before leaning my head against the window, this was going to be a long drive.

* * *

I scrunched up my nose as I read the text on my old laptop, Turns out my so called 'best friend' told everyone at school my email and now there were stacks and stacks of messages with the subject, 'PLEEESSEE!' Or 'Tony?' or even 'Best friend email' I licked my lips and started to check each and every one just to get rid of them. I tapped my foot on the floor as I glanced around at Tony's luxury plane before going back to reading. I paused at one of them and read the title hesitantly. 'READ THIS OR I WILL TELL THEM!' I bit my lip before opening it up and my eyes widened with fear.

* * *

Dear Silver

I hope you got there safely, seeing as I will come over to the tower in 3 days, I just wanted to let you know and I hope you welcome me as your best friend. I shall meet you at the airport three o'clock sharp and please were something appropriate. Also I suggest bringing someone with you. And if you are not there I will send a text to everyone in the world with Telstra telling them your deepest darkest secret. Thanks for reading and I can't wait to see you~

*~Angela Gales~*

* * *

I shivered uncontrollebly and slowly typed a reply.

* * *

Ok. See you there.

* * *

Simple but to the point, not something confusing and long like hers! I let out a small sigh and tony gave me a curious look. I narrowed my eyes at him before going back to my laptop, Plugging in my earphones and smiling to myself as I watched YouTube.

I was interrupted hours later by my laptop being ripped from my grip, I snapped upwards and looked at a frowning tony stark, "What is this old piece of crap" He studied the laptop and I went red. "Its my laptop, Now CAN I HAVE IT BACK!" I screeched jumping up and grabbing at it, But missed as he twirled around a smirk on his face. "Nope~" He sang teasingly and I growled lowly before leaping again but only succeeded in tackling him to the ground. I immediately grabbed my laptop and glared at him who was looking smug. I blinked and looked at our position then blushed a million fold and jumped away clutching my laptop for dear life.

He got up dusting off his jeans and smirked at me before sitting down next to my seat. I narrowed my eyes my embarrassment long forgotten as I sat down, My laptop turned on. I heard a ding and I frowned and opened up my email a flash of fear in my eyes before I opened it up. Guess she replied already.

* * *

Dear Silver

Ok then see you there!

*~Angela Gales~*

* * *

I bit my lip as I glanced at a confused tony who looked like he just read my email. I went red and closed it with a slam. "Do you always read others email? I spat angrily and he raised an eyebrow. "Do you always get angry about stuff like this?" He reacted instantly and I retaliated with a narrowing of eyes before turning away my face red with anger and embarrassment.

* * *

I licked my lips nervously as I walked into the living room, my eyes lit up as I noticed Clint on the sofa engulfed in a TV show. I smirked signalling to Tony to shut up and then crept up behind him. He didn't suspect a thing. I smirked before jumping up "BOO!" In a flash he grabbed my arm and swung me around, But like the tricky person I am I twisted around and landed on my feet. He blinked in confusion before grinning guiltily.

" Guess you're still jumpy" I joked my grin lit up as I pulled him in for a hug which he gladly returned. "So how have you been sis?" He questioned once we pulled away. I shrugged before looking to the ground embarrassed "Just the usual" I muttered and he frowned. "What else…?" He urged on and I winced before looking away. " MY best friend died" I whispered sadly as I felt tears swell up just thinking about the nerdy girl who died of an unknown disease.

He let out a sympathetic murmur before pulling me into another warm embrace. I smiled stiffly as I pulled away. "On the plus side I have a new friend!" His eyes lit up at the thought as I continued. "Her names Angela and she's visiting in 3 days!" I swallowed down a wince and I immediately stopped the fear from flashing in my eyes as I smiled.

"Do you know where my room is?"


End file.
